


if we could go a different episode

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV Eve Polastri, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 一首曲子結束，下一首曲子開始前無聲的段落，你聽見有人在低泣。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 9





	if we could go a different episode

**Author's Note:**

> 在這個fandom的第二十篇作品。  
> 感謝閱讀 :D

你在Mo的告別式上，不知怎的，又想起了Kenny的事。你感覺他們有那麼點相似，或許是因為他們皆如此年輕。

你看見Mo的父母站在他裱框的相片旁與人交談擁抱。Mo的母親不斷用手帕拭著淚水，Mo的父親則是以些微發顫的手摟著她肩膀。

會場裡的對話摻雜於肅穆的背景音樂，你聽見吧檯邊一位女人口吻痛惜的說著「他還這麼年輕，真是可惜」。你拿起剛調好的兩杯Gin and Tonic，離開接收得到女人音量的範圍。

行走之際，你環顧四周。參加Mo喪禮的人除了Carolyn和一些MI5，MI6的熟面孔之外，其餘你皆不熟識。

你認識的人還有另外一位──在室內一隅倚著牆站立的Villanelle。她手上沒有任何飲料，因為你正要拿去給她。這是Villanelle回歸Carolyn團隊後所參加的首場葬禮，想必之後會有更多場。你看得出她明顯的無聊，即使她努力不讓這點顯露出來。Villanelle答應你會安分守己，不惹麻煩。她說話算話，雖然你覺得今日的Villanelle心不在焉，異常靜默。

你們在人群中對上眼。Villanelle眼角有著方才打呵欠的眼淚。她面無表情的盯著你，你好奇此刻的她是用什麼樣的心情出席這種場合。

你聽過縱火犯會前往現場觀看，以及殺人犯會混入死者葬禮的說法。Villanelle是屬於此種類別的人嗎？

你很快放棄這個想像。試圖把Villanelle歸類的行為導致你嘗過不少苦頭，她不是教科書的內容，更不是研究論文的主題，你不該侷限她至沒有意義的框架。

你走到Villanelle身側，她接下酒杯後同你道謝。

你們沉默的飲酒，觀察場內人物的一舉一動。舉著托盤的服務生經過，你們將空的酒杯放上去。

一首曲子結束，下一首曲子開始前無聲的段落，你聽見有人在低泣。

「Mo臨死前為我找了the Twelve的資料，他的死我肯定有責任。」

你告訴Villanelle。她嘆一口氣，要你快點停止這個念頭。

「這種想法會沒完沒了的，Eve。」

「可是我感到抱歉。」

「來這裡的人多半都是替他感覺遺憾的人。」

「話不是這麼說。」

「我明白，Eve，但．．．」

「不，妳不明白。」

你唐突的打斷Villanelle，挺直身子對峙她。

「妳不明白，Villanelle，因為妳不會為別人的事情感覺遺憾。」

話一出口，你立刻後悔了。Villanelle抿著嘴，點點頭，沒有答話。她向後退，轉身走開。

「Oksana。」

你想拉住她，然而她躲掉了你的手。

Villanelle推開附近的人，朝大門位置頭也不回的前進。

＊

你在化妝室裡對著鏡子補上被你哭花的眼妝。你的模樣糟透了。

你花了整個上午，外加傷人的言語，終於釐清一踏入會場後便不斷糾纏你的感覺。

這是憤怒，是的，這是憤怒。

你在憤怒，因為你的朋友們死了。你在憤怒，因為你認為不該死去的人死去了，而這些死，無論直接或間接，某種程度上都和Villanelle有關聯。

你在憤怒，因為Villanelle帶來死亡。縱使如此，你依舊不受控制的受她吸引，經歷了這堆破事，你仍然 _想要_ 她。

你生Villanelle的氣，可你更生自己的氣。

最令你忿恨的是，Villanelle確實懂得如何安慰你，以她那雙沉著的眼，告訴你「我明白，我明白」。

你當然清楚Villanelle明白，你不過是不想認可她的理解和慰藉。

Villanelle從不奢求你的原諒，她將憎恨她與否的權力交給你，讓你命名所有情緒。她甚至沒有在你以話語傷害她時回擊。

這不公平，這真的不公平。

你想知曉Villanelle緘默的撤退背後的涵義。

＊

走出禮堂，你發現Villanelle獨自坐在左側樹下的草坪。

你看見她抓起一把青草往前扔去，再抓起另一把，重複同樣動作。她看起來好疏遠。

你來到她面前，她抬起臉看你，似乎驚訝你來了。

「怎麼了，Eve？還想發洩嗎？」

Villanelle起身說道。

「你想的話，我沒關係。你可以繼續發火，我任由你。」

「不，我是來道歉的。」

「道歉？為了什麼道歉？」

她問著，神情困惑。

「為了我對妳講的話道歉。」

「你不需要道歉，Eve。你的話是對的，所以你不用道歉。」

Villanelle將你的頭髮整齊的塞至耳後。

「我的確不會為別人的事情感覺遺憾。我無法體會葬禮的哀戚與惋惜。也許我能嘗試去理解，不過那會令我十分疲倦。」

她輕描淡寫的說著，你的心刺痛了一下。

「但你剛剛的話真的很壞。我不喜歡你的語氣，所以我不想待在裡面了。」

「我．．．我很抱歉。」

「無所謂了，Eve。既然你還願意出來找我，就表示你是在乎我的。」

你不確定該如何看待Villanelle的意見。幾秒後，你意識過來，她說不定鮮少聽見別人向她道歉。這解釋了Villanelle奇特的應對方式。

「給我妳的手。」

你指著她拔過草的那隻手。

「為什麼？」

Villanelle不解的向你伸出手。你從手拿包裡找出手帕，握住她的手，仔細幫她擦去手上的草屑與泥土。她安靜的看著你的動作，你抬眼，望見她臉上浮現出一抹難以言喻的脆弱。

「我很清楚你在生氣，這多半是我造就的，我卻無能為力。」

Villanelle低語。

「我不能扭轉以前犯下的事，儘管我有那樣的意圖。」

「妳想改變什麼？」

你詢問。 

「你朋友的遭遇。」

Villanelle抽走你手中被弄髒的手帕，摺疊好以後，放入她的口袋。

你往前一踏，將臉埋入Villanelle胸膛。她一語不發的擁住你，輕輕吻了你頭頂。

你忽然不再憤怒了。你只是非常悲傷。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題出自Ruby Haunt曲子Sanctuary的歌詞。


End file.
